codyandkatiefandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria McEve
Glorianna Lorelai Evelynn Maclouton (born June 26th, 1986), better known by her stage name, Gloria McEve, is an american R&B-Pop singer. Gloria became famous after the launch of her first head lining tour, supporting her debut album. Gloria is married to fellow musician, Alex Dimmer. The couple has five children together; Dera Dimmer, born in September 2009, twins Alex and Catherine, born in December 2011, Sunny Dimmer, born in April 2014, and Dawn Dimmer, born in December 2017. Gloria has sold over 30 million albums world wide. Early Life Gloria was born in Cincinnati, Ohio to Scottish born mother, Emmliene Maclouton (nee Redland), and to a French jewelery store owner father, Donald Maclouton Jr. Gloria was one of three children. She has two sisters, eldest by two years, Angelica Cormann, a house wife with two sons, and Arabella Wing (actually Arabella Maclouton), who is working on a debut album, and is three years younger than Gloria. Gloria graduated from a performing arts school in Mississippi, and graduated top of her class in 2005. She then attended Yale University, and graduated in 2009. Debut and Freedom Fire (2002-2003) Gloria performed at her state fair, and sang an orginal song called "Freedom Fire". Gloria was approached the next day by a record label, and she was signed later that month. Gloria became opening acts for many touring R&B singers. On December 2nd, 2002 Gloria released her first single,' "Freedom Fire" '''the same song she sang when she was discovered. The song debuted at number 77, and peaked at number 24. The ''album of the same title was released on December 30th, 2002, and debuted at number 14 on the albums chart. Gloria released her second single, "Those We Trust", and it peaked and debuted at number 50, leading to her dethroning it's single status. "Hold It Up" 'replaced the song as the second single on March 11th, 2003, and debuted at 40, and peaked at 20. On November 3rd, 2003 '"Star" was released as the third single, to which it peaked at number 13 on the board. In January of 2003, Gloria went on tour with a smooth jazz band, but quickly departed after tour cancelations. Gloria pursued her own tour called the Freedom Fire Tour, which took place from March to October 2003. During the period of her tour, albums were selling out as they went into stock, mainly by younger teens girls, and jazz enthusiasts. ''Yellow'' (2003-2005) Gloria announced on July 2nd, 2003 that she had recently been working on some new material. Later that month, she had announced that one song she had written had inspired a new album, which she had never intended to write so quickly. In August, she announced that she had completed the album after only a month, and she was deciding which songs were going to make it. Gloria spoke about it in an interview with Peter McGersion: "There will be some new material coming late this year or early next year. I had finished a magnificent piece of work in a month, and some artists can never achieve that. I love the songs, and I have great confidence in them. The only problem is, I have to decide which of the thirty something songs I wrote will be featured on the album" - Gloria in August 2003. In November, she made the announcement that the album would be released within the first quarter, and that the first single would be out in January. "Dance" was released as the lead single on January 18th, 2004 and peaked at number eight, Gloria's first top ten hit. She then released the album, called Yellow, on February 4th, and it peaked at number two on the billboard charts. "Ice" was released on March 23rd, 2004 as the second single, and it peaked at number twelve. On August 7th, 2004''' "Hit the Lights"' was released as the third single, and it became her first number one hit. On November 12th, 2005 '"Yellow" was released as the fourth single, and it peaked at number two. On March 1st, 2004, Gloria embarked on her 'Yellow Ice Dance Tour'. The tour had a little over a hundred shows, and every show had sold out within minutes of going on sale. The tour ended on November 18th, 2004. ''Good Morning Night'' (2005-2006) In October 2004, Gloria set to work on her third studio album. She also did many press interview during this time, since she made a guest appearance on a show called "Prisoners". On November 14th, at her live performance, she confirmed that the third album would be called Good Morning Night. The album was released on Janury 22nd, 2005 On January 1st, 2005 Gloria appeared on a a radio talk show, and debuted the lead single off of the album. '"Good Morning Night" '''was released as the first single on January 1st, 2005, and peaked at number four. '"Blue Jay" was released on March 3rd, 2005 as the second single, and it peaked at number three. "Alexander" was released as the third single on her fiance's birthday, November 16th. The song peaked at number three also. "The Foundation" was released as the fourth single on January 17th, 2006, which peaked at number two. "Raining Snow" was released on May 1st, 2006, and peaked at number three. "Spin" was released as the sixth, and final single on June 17th, 2006. It peaked at number one, becoming her second number one hit. On August 1st, 2005 Gloria announced that Alex Dimmer, her boyfriend, had proposed after two years of dating. Many pregnancy rumors occured when Gloria had to cancel a interview, due to not feeling well. Gloria went on to say: "I am not pregnant, and I won't be until after I get married. I am a heavy Christian, so I don't believe in that, but if I am, I'll let you know. I want you all to know, so I wouldn't have to hide it." This was infact true. On April 25th, 2005 Gloria went on her 'Good Morning Night' Tour, and she did over a hundred shows. The tour ended in July 2006, where Gloria announced she was working on her fourth studio album. ''Graduation'' and Marriage (2006-2008) Gloria made a surprise appearance on a late night talk show, and announced three things: Gloria would be graduating college, Gloria would be getting married in November of that year, and that her fourth studio album was completed, and would be released in December. On November 1st, Gloria got married to Alex Dimmer, a fellow musician. She had a small family, and close friends wedding in Hawaii, where she also had her honeymoon. On December 1st, 2006, Gloria launched her world wide album promotion campaign. The album, Graduation, was released worldwide on December 1st, and five singles followed the released. Gloria then embarked on a world tour, called the Let's Move On Tour. The tour ended in March 2008. Gloria released the lead single "Forgive, Don't Forget" '''on November 30th, 2006, and the song peaked at number two. When promoting the tour, it gained an offical theme song. "Time's Up" was released as the second single on February 1st, 2006, and peaked at number five. '''"Mean" was released on June 16th, 2006 as the third single, and became her third number one hit.' "Don't Be A Drag"' was released on August 14th, 2007 as the fourth single, and peaked at number fourteen.' "Graduation"' became her fourth number one, and was released on January 1st, 2008. ''One Love'', Pregnancy, and Hiatus (2009-2011) On February 1st, 2009, Gloria announced the three very important facts. She announced that she would release her fifth studio album in March, and would tour until late 2009. She announced that she would be expecting her first child in September 2009, and would take a break, leading to a hiatus. On March 2nd, 2009, Gloria released the lead single off the album.' "Queen of Hearts" '''debuted at number 28, and peaked at 14. '"Touch-a (You and Me)"' was released as the second single on July 2nd, 2009, and peaked at number two. On August 1st, 2009, Gloria released' "Tropic Snow"' as the third single, which peaked at number two. On September 8th, 2009, Gloria released '"Optimum Dances (Sasha)"' which became her fifth number one. On March 30th, 2009, Gloria released her fifth album, ''One Love, which peaked at number two on the albums chart. In the month prior, she went on a 2 leg tour, called the Forbidden Fruits Tour, and ended the tour the day before her child was born on September 9th, 2009. The show towards the end of her pregnancy debuted her more acoustic material, as she was not allowed to dance or do heavy activity. On September 9th, 2009, Gloria went on her one and a half year hiatus. On the same day, she also confirmed the birth of her first child. Dera Isabella Dimmer was born in the early morning, and weighed 8.9 pounds. ''Black Gardens'' and White Gardens (2011-2013) On January 1st, 2011, Gloria announced her return to music, and the release of her sixth studio album within 2011. On April 21st, 2011, Gloria confirmed that her sixth studio album would be entitled Black Gardens. On April 22nd, Gloria released the lead single, "Poisons", on her official website. The song debuted at number 28, and peaked at number ten. Black Gardens was released on June 1st, and debuted at number two on the album charts.' "Hair" '''was released as the second single on June 11th, 2011. The song peaked and debuted at number one. '"Metallica" was released as the third official single on July 20th, 2011. On July 21st, the song was confirmed to be a double a side single, as '''"Souls" was released as a "fourth" single. Both songs debuted at number seven on their respective charts. The double a-side was confirmed to be the final single. A special edition of the album was expected to drop in August. The album would have three new tracks, and would have a different title. This was later scrapped, as on July 25th, it was announced that she would be released a new album in August, as Black Gardens "twin". On August 5th, the album was confirmed to be titled 'White Gardens'. Gloria's seventh studio album, White Gardens, was released on August 11th, 2011. The lead single, "Back To Black", was released on August 8th. The song debuted and peaked at number one. A double a-side was released as the second and third singles respectively.' "Pounding the Pavement"' was released as the second single on October 2nd, 2011. The song peaked at number ten. The third single, "The Road to Love", was released on November 3rd, 2011. The song peaked and debuted at number one. On March 12th and March 16th, the artist released a double A-side single. "Victim" 'was released on R&B radio, while '"I'ma Love (You)" to pop radio. On August 15th, 2011 it was confirmed that Gloria was pregnant again. On the 20th, she confirmed that she was pregnant with twins. On October 24th, it was announced that one is a boy, while the other is a girl. The babies were due December 24th, 2011. On December 23rd, Gloria gave birth one day early. Alexander Charles James Dimmer was born first at 3:05 in the afternoon. Catherine Dianna Evelynn Dimmer was born at 3:09. They both weighed 7 pounds. On May 17th, 2011, "Bedazzled Microphone" was released as the first promotional single, and promptly peaked at number eighteen. On May 24th, and May 31st, "Hair" and "Metallica" were released respectively. Due to high sales, Hair was released as a single. On August 9th, iTunes did a count down to White Gardens, and released 'One More Time (Over and Over)' as a promotional single. ''illest'' (2013-2015) Gloria appeared on Live! with Kelly and Michael on July 1st, 2013 and announced that she had completed her eighth album. She attened the iTunes music festival, where she debuted several new songs in a set in London. She confirmed during the performance that the album was entitiled illest, and that the lead single would be available after the show. "Spotlight" 'was released as the lead single on September 2nd, 2013 and peaked at number ten. It has since been dethroned as the lead single. The album was expected to drop in Winter, but was put on hold do to both her and her husband's health. Alex Dimmer, her husband, revealed in December that he had a brain tumor removed. Gloria confirmed that her health was due to her finding out she was pregnant with the couple's fourth child. Sunny Redland Dimmer was born on April 22nd, 2014 and is the couple's second son. Gloria then announced that due to recent events, the lead single would be dethroned and the release date of the album pushed back. '"Knock 'Em Down" was released as the new lead single on January 16th, 2014 and promptly peaked and debuted at number twelve on the charts. "I Love You (This Big)" 'was released on March 11th, 2014 as the second single and peaked at number five. Gloria's eighth album, ''illest, was released on the 18th. It debuted on the albums chart at number two. '"Navaho" '''was released as the third official single and impacted radio on May 11th,2014. The song has debuted at number eight and peaked at four the next week. '"Skeletonz" was released as the fourth single on July 5th, 2014. It peaked at number eight. "Trap" and "illest" 'will be realeased as the fifth and sixth singles respectively. They were released in September and October 2014 as double asides. The former was released on September 8th, 2014. It peaked at number five. The latter was released on October 3rd and peaked at number eight. ''Lorelai ''(2016-2017) Gloria originally planned on releasing her ninth effort, CA$CADE, in celebration of Lady Gaga's movement ''Artpop. Plans changed however for the singer after she suffered a miscarriage in September 2015. She discussed in November 2015 that she had planned on releasing music that year, but after everything she went through, she decided she couldn't release an album that wasn't in tribute to the loss of her child. Lorelai ''was released on July 21st, 2016. Lorelai is Gloria's middle name and also the name of the child she lost. '"Kingdom" 'was released as the lead single on March 14th, 2016. It peaked at number 21 on Pop charts. A music video, which was filmed via handheld camera, features a day in the life of her, her husband, and their four kids. '"Sweet Tea" 'was released to Country radio as the second single on June 2nd, 2016. It is documented as a different sound for the artist, but has received mixed to positive review from critics. The music video was filmed just a few miles south of where she was born in Kentucky. The song peaked at number 8, and later charted and peaked at number 18 on the Hot 100. '"Moonlight" is a tinkling electro pop song that was released as the third single on August 27th, 2016. It became Gloria's first top five single for her in four years. "Flaws" 'was released as the fourth single on December 1st, 2016. The song is a power anthem celebrating women's empowerment and self image. The song hit a peak of at 10. '"Making Out" 'was released as the fifth single off the album, Gloria filming a music video due for the release in March of 2017. The single was released on May 6th, 2017 and reached a peak of 16. DAWN (2018-present) In an interview with Gloria on the 30th of December 2017, she announced the news that she had just recently had a baby and plans to release an album in celebration. "I was pregnant the majority of 2017, and no one found out. I think that's really awesome." Gloria chuckled in the interview. "I've been making new music since I found out about being pregnant with Dawn; I just really want to celebrate birth and starting again." Dawn Glorianna Dimmer was born December 9th, 2017. Gloria performed the lead single off the album, '"Say My Name", on Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve. It was released on January 1st, 2018. The song hit a peak of 7. The second single, "Saturday Night", impacted mainstream radio on March 10th, 2018. The song later went on to peak at number 18, a video following a week after set in a studio apartment in Manhattan. In February of 2018, Gloria was featured in Rolling Stone and talked about her future with music. "I think this album may be my last for a while. I've been making music and albums for almost seventeen years; I just want to enjoy what I've done and spend time with my family. I want to venture and do some other things for a while." 'DAWN '''released worldwide on May 1st, 2018. It hit a peak of number two on the albums chart. '"Empty Cups" 'was released as the third single on June 7th, 2018. The song had so far hit a peak of 27. Discography Gloria has released seven studio albums. *''Freedom Fire (2002) *''Yellow'' (2004) *''Good Morning Night'' (2005) *''Graduation'' (2006) *''One Love'' (2009) *''Black Gardens'' (2011) *''White Gardens'' (2011) *''illest (2014) *''Lorelai ''(2016) *''DAWN ''(2018) Gloria has released three compliation albums, one EP, and four special editions. *''Yellow Gold Edition (2004) *''Good Morning Night Deluxe Edition'' (2005) *''The Best Of...'' (2006) *''Special Edition Graduation Songs'' (2006) *''One Love Bronze Edition'' (2009) *''The Singles'' (2010) *''The Golden Tracks of Gloria McEve'' (2010) *''Black/White Gardens ''(2013) Singles Charted